


One More Win

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long Term Relationship, M/M, No Angst, Roommates, Short Chapters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, UshiOi Month, lovers who consistently forget how to act in public, professional players - Freeform, smut in second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-03 23:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: A snapshot of Ushijima and Oikawa's life together, playing professional volleyball and living together, both comfortable and happy with their long term relationship. But perhaps it's time for a little change?Chapter 1: Professional PlayersChapter 2: RoommatesChapter 3: Proposal





	1. Professional Players

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, my first contribution to UshiOi month! I love this ship and I hope you enjoy this! If you clicked on this just to spread hate over the ship, I'm just going to delete your comment ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

His heart caught in his throat as the ball sprang from his fingertips. It was a wild toss with far more power than he usually used, and it shot like a bullet to the other end of the court. Most of his teammates gaped at it, none of them in any position to try to meet it. That was fine by him, he wasn’t aiming for _them_. 

Like a wave swelling above the ocean’s surface, Ushijima soared up to the net, his eyes focused with his arm raised high. The blockers on the other team scrambled to cut him off, but they were too late. The ball Oikawa sent met Ushijima’s hand, and it ricocheted off his palm with a _bang_ and smacked against the court on the other side of the net. 

Oikawa closed his eyes and tipped his head back. Breathing deep, he soaked in the melody of triumph screaming all around him. It was delicious; as addicting as a drug and he had no intention of quitting it. 

He was startled from his reverie as his teammate pounced on his back and rudely scruffed up his hair. He laughed regardless; it was sweaty anyway from the grueling game they had just won. One by one, he hugged his teammates or gave them a high-five, exchanging a _nice receive_ for a _nice toss_. 

Gradually, he made his way to the center, the place where they always met. His brown eyes met Ushijima’s calm green ones and he felt the mayhem of the stadium blur and quiet to a gentle hush. Oikawa puffed out his chest and gifted Ushijima with a cocky grin. Ushijima shook his head, his lips curled up in a slight smile. They were long past old resentments and misunderstandings, but Oikawa wasn’t the type to melt into sappiness. At least, not without a little provocation to start.

Whatever teammates stood between them parted when Ushijima finally rushed toward him. Oikawa stood his ground, bracing himself for the impending impact and relishing the anticipation. They never treated the other as their other teammates, a fact the team loved to tease them about. It was like being smacked by a brick wall when Ushijima joined him, and Oikawa emitted a soft _oof_. After that, it was heart-meltingly gentle. 

Ushijima’s left hand, the one strong enough to take someone’s head off, slipped into his hair and cradled the back of his head. His other arm wrapped around Oikawa’s waist and pulled him in. He sighed in Oikawa’s ear, releasing the stress of the game and giving in to his exhaustion.

Oikawa laughed softly and wrapped his arms around his broad back, ignoring the dampness of his jersey. 

“Aw, is my big ace tired? Perhaps you’re getting old, Ushiwaka.”

Ushijima chuckled deep from his chest like a roll of thunder. “Perhaps I wouldn’t be so tired if you didn’t push me with insane tosses.”

“ _You_ were the one who always said I bring out the best of every player! I’m just fulfilling my duty, sending you an appropriate toss for the moment.”

Ushijima leaned back, heat pouring from his gaze as his hand slipped down to cup Oikawa’s jaw. “That toss was perfection. It felt good.”

“Oh?” Oikawa purred, glancing down at Ushijima’s lips and giving his own a quick lick. “Tell me… _how_ good did it feel?”

“It stung a little and tingled after.”

Oikawa giggled and felt his cheeks warm from Ushijima’s playful tone. Most people would have never caught it and probably would have shrugged Ushijima’s comment off as innocent, but Oikawa knew better.

“Hmm, and you liked that?”

“I did.” Ushijima’s fingers dug into Oikawa’s waist as he leaned in, their foreheads almost touching. “I wouldn’t mind feeling it again with something else to smack.”

“What a coincidence! I have something that was made to be smacked.”

“Hey!” their captain’s voice shouted, shattering their romantic aura into pieces. They both winced and slid apart, ready for the inevitable lecture as he glowered at them. “Do you think you two could line up with the others and perhaps _not_ pop a boner in front of your impressionable fans? There are kids in the audience, you know.”

“Sorry,” they murmured and dragged their feet to the others, half of them rolling their eyes while the others stifled their laughter. For a minute, Oikawa regarded the cheering stadium around them and smiled before bowing with his teammates. Their fans’ support was always important to him, even if he got a little distracted from time to time. 

_At least we focus during the game._

As they straightened up, he felt a light touch on his hand and a warm breath ghost over his ear.

“Do you mind holding off on a shower until we get home?”

“Why? Something wrong with the locker room showers?”

“Yes, too public. My self-control is waning.”

Oikawa felt his head swell up with an indecent amount of pride. Ushijima Wakatoshi was regarded as one of the greatest volleyball players in the world, renowned for his physical and mental strength. And _he_ was the one to make him lose control. For the pleasurable boost to his ego, Oikawa intended to spoil him rotten once they reached their apartment.

He reached around Ushijima’s hand and stroked his fingers across the sensitive skin of his wrist. Smirking at the soft gasp in his ear, he cocked his head and drew his lips nearly even with Ushijima’s.

“Then, let’s go somewhere more private. Shall we?”


	2. Roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Warning ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Oikawa’s eyes were closed as he tipped his head back against the tile. The steady stream of scalding water prickled his skin, giving his aching muscles a little massage. He inhaled the fragrant steam swirling in the narrow space and moaned on the exhale as his dick grazed the back of Ushijima’s throat. 

Rough fingers dug harder into his ass and Oikawa laughed lightly. For as stoic as Ushijima could be, he _loved_ to hear Oikawa’s desperate noises when he was really enjoying it. And Oikawa loved the extra effort Ushijima put in whenever he didn’t hold back his voice. 

His reward this time was Ushijima’s tongue wrapping around his shaft as he continued to suck on most of Oikawa’s length. As he buckled forward from the rippling pleasure, Oikawa’s voice bounced off the smooth tiles, making it sound even louder than it probably was. He gripped his fingers into Ushijima’s hair and opened his eyes as he struggled to maintain his cool.

Ushijima’s soft green eyes looked up at him, tendrils of water pouring off his forehead and down his cheeks. He continued sucking but closed his eyes as Oikawa tenderly stroked his hair away from his face. Oikawa’s breath caught on a particularly hard and arousing pump of Ushijima’s lips, but he refused to close his own eyes again. He couldn’t stop staring down at his lover who seemed to be enjoying the experience as much as he was.

It was always more than just a blow job when it was given by Ushijima. When they first started fooling around together, it had taken Oikawa a while to come to terms with it. It was a long process of letting go of the past and finally coming to an understanding. Whether they were first beginning to fuck or just last week when they celebrated their fifth anniversary of being together, Ushijima poured all of himself into every touch and caress of his lips. 

A moan reverberated through Ushijima’s mouth, sending titillating vibrations into Oikawa’s dick. 

“Oh, fuck,” he panted, glaring down at Ushijima when he could _feel_ him smile. “How are your knees holding up? You better finish me up quick, old man, before you can’t stand up at all.”

Oikawa yelped as Ushijima pinched one of his butt cheeks. Slowly, Ushijima pulled his lips down the length of his shaft and popped off with a smack.

“My knees are fine. I am in excellent condition.”

“We did just play a game.”

“Yes, perhaps you’re right. I will finish you quickly.”

“Psht, if you can.”

Oikawa grinned as Ushijima looked back up at him, his face hardened seriously as it usually did during one of their volleyball games. His hand cupped at the base of Oikawa’s shaft and pumped as he hovered his lips just in front of his head. Maintaining eye contact with Oikawa, he cocked an eyebrow and licked his lips slowly before pressing them against his cock.

Oikawa watched it disappear into Ushijima’s mouth and groaned as the heat and friction overwhelmed him. His breaths came quicker as Ushijima’s fingers raked across his cheeks and slipped between them, searching out his entrance. He had already been worked open when they first got into the shower, but that didn’t stop Ushijima from slipping a couple of fingers in and feeling for Oikawa’s sweet spot. 

Ushijima pumped his mouth quickly, riling Oikawa up until he felt everything grow hazy. Oikawa released Ushijima’s hair and pressed his palms against the sides of the shower, using what strength he had to keep standing. When Ushijima’s finger grazed over just the right nerves, Oikawa’s back arched as his climax hit hard, his voice crying out and echoing over the narrow space. 

Usually, he tried to warn Ushijima, but there hadn’t been time. Luckily Ushijima seemed to instinctively know it was coming. That, or he planned it like that all along. It was both infuriating and intoxicating that Ushijima could play him like a musical instrument as if he was some kind of genius prodigy.

Ushijima held him tight in his arms, pumping his mouth over him until he was entirely spent. He maintained his grip on Oikawa as he finally released, running his tongue over his lips to catch any that slipped past. As he slowly rose to his feet, he pressed gentle kisses against Oikawa’s stomach, pausing a bit at his nipple to run his tongue over it.

“Hey, cut it out,” Oikawa chuckled, swatting the back of his head lightly.

“Sorry, I can’t help myself.”

Ushijima straightened up fully and pulled Oikawa in close, his reddened lips curled up with satisfaction. Oikawa grinned as he kissed him, closing his eyes as he breathed in deeply. It didn’t take any urging for Ushijima to open his lips wider and slip their tongues together. His hand pressed against Oikawa’s face, cradling it gently. 

Oikawa was, by no means, delicate. He was a fully-grown adult male, taller than most, with lean muscle cording throughout his entire body. Ushijima could (and has on occasion) plowed him into a wall or mattress with all of his strength and it wouldn’t break him. In fact, he adored it. 

But Ushijima’s tenderness was captivating, and it didn’t feel belittling in the slightest. It made him feel loved, treasured. Even if Oikawa knew it was just the calm before the storm.

He giggled between their lips as Ushijima’s hands dropped to his waist, already turning him around. Oikawa released the kiss and twisted toward the wall, sticking his ass out to rub it hard against Ushijima’s front. As alluring as he was trying to be, he snorted in an ugly way when Ushijima groaned.

“Ready for me, big boy?”

“Mmmm, yes,” Ushijima growled, ghosting his lips across Oikawa’s shoulders until they pressed against his neck. Oikawa gasped as Ushijima’s thick erection pressed against him, thrusting it gently between his cheeks. The storm was rolling in and Oikawa knew he had to hold on for dear life. 

He pressed his palms flat against the slippery tile and planted his feet firmly, spread out to grant Ushijima access. There was a sudden _pop_ and as Ushijima pulled back slightly, Oikawa knew he was lubing himself up. His body quivered in anticipation and as he felt Ushijima’s fingers slip back to his waist, he bit his lip to contain his excitement.

Heat pressed against his entrance and pushed inside. It didn’t hurt but he was stretched just enough to feel that sweet burn. He groaned as he threw his head back, resting it against Ushijima’s shoulder. A tree trunk of an arm wrapped across his torso and held him tight, pressing their bodies together until there was no space between them. Oikawa whined as Ushijima bottomed out, stretching an arm behind him to cradle the back of Ushijima’s head. Ushijima’s hot breaths puffed across the sensitive skin of his neck and gradually he pressed a few kisses against it. 

“Can I move?” Ushijima whispered into his ear, grazing his teeth across the shell. 

“Yes, please.”

Ushijima was already beyond moving slowly, only pulsing his hips twice before ramping up to a full thrust. Oikawa was on board with the pace, encouraging Ushijima with eager moans and fingers gripped into his hair. The best part of all was listening to Ushijima lose his mind with desperation, Oikawa’s body and vocal encouragement unraveling every last bit of control. 

With one arm holding Oikawa flush against him, Ushijima planted his other hand against the tile. He pumped harder into Oikawa with the extra stability, racing for his climax before they used up all the hot water. Although Oikawa had already climaxed, Ushijima’s hand slipped across Oikawa’s front, searching out his partial erection and wrapping his fingers around it. 

With a whine, Oikawa slipped his hand over Ushijima’s, half-heartedly trying to pry it away.

“Too… uh, sensitive.”

“Are you sure? You don’t seem to really mind it.”

Oikawa huffed but squeezed his eyes shut, his body shaking as Ushijima stroked across his overly sensitive skin. His voice quickly rose in volume and Ushijima’s thrusts pushed even harder. He rose up on his toes and held onto Ushijima as his vision grew white. A hot tongue ran up his throat, the same area grazed by teeth just after and sending Oikawa back over the edge. His muscles contracted as he came hard for a second time, and Ushijima’s arms tightened around him. Ushijima groaned as he buried his head into Oikawa’s hair. His breaths shuddered with every gentle pulse of his hips, spilling inside Oikawa until it started running down his legs.

When his embrace finally slackened, Oikawa felt like he was going to pass out from a mixture of exhaustion and ecstasy. Ushijima kept hold of him, however, as he pulled out of him slowly and got to work cleaning him out. It was something that shouldn’t have taken a long time, but Ushijima took his time as he couldn’t resist kissing every inch of Oikawa.

“You know I love that, but the water’s getting cold.”

“My apologies. I’ll get you dried off and warmed up right away.”

Oikawa laughed and when Ushijima finally turned the water off, he smoothed back his hair to push the excess water out of it. “Ah, my hero.”

“I’m hardly a hero,” Ushijima said as he wrapped his arm behind Oikawa’s back to usher him out of the shower. “It’s the least I can do for someone I love.”

Oikawa beamed as he stepped onto the fluffy rug and tugged a towel off the rack. Instead of wrapping it around himself, he threw it over Ushijima’s head and began rubbing it gently against his hair.

“I know. Did you enjoy it?”

Ushijima lifted the towel to stare at him, his eyebrows furrowed low over his soft green eyes. “Was there any part of that where it seemed as if I wasn’t enjoying it?”

“No, not really. I guess I’m just fishing for compliments.”

Ushijima’s face softened and he let the towel drop around his shoulders. “Ah. Well, in that case, your voice was as beautiful as an angel’s. Your skin was as soft as silk and your ass was deliciously—”

“Ha ha, okay!” Oikawa interrupted, pressing his hands against Ushijima’s mouth as heat flared up in his cheeks. Ushijima’s eyes crinkled at the edges and his smile puckered against Oikawa’s palm, kissing them tenderly. Any more of that, and Oikawa knew he was going to melt. 

To avoid any embarrassing display, Oikawa released his boyfriend’s mouth and snatched the other towel to dry himself off. They lumbered together into the bedroom, descending into their nightly routine of throwing on comfortable clothes before dropping onto their sofa. Oikawa snapped the waistband of his underwear and started to tug his t-shirt over his damp head when he felt Ushijima’s fingers graze down his spine. Oikawa squealed and wiggled away from his hand with the shirt still wrapped around his arms and head.

“Cut it out! We’re done with all that.”

“Are we ever _really_ done?” Ushijima chuckled. “I’m just happy. We had a lot of wins today.”

“A lot?” Oikawa asked, giving his head a shake once it was past the neck hole of his shirt. Ushijima hummed as he pulled Oikawa into his arms, swaying them together as if they were already dancing to a song that only he could hear. 

“Yes, first the game, and then the shower. I even made you come twice.”

“As if you’d need to brag about that. I’m still a healthy young male.”

Ushijima tipped his chin up defiantly. “I still count it as a win.”

“Fine, fine. Come on. I want to make it to the sofa before I collapse.” Ushijima chuckled but released him obediently. Oikawa felt a fresh rush of nerves as he turned around, unraveling his pair of sweatpants he had set aside earlier and tugged them on. “We might even win one more thing before the night’s over with.”

“Oh? What else is there to win at this time of night, dozing on the sofa?”

Oikawa glanced at him from over his shoulder and smirked. “Who knows? I make the cocoa and you make the popcorn?”

“Yes. I know you won’t burn the cocoa.”

Oikawa clicked his tongue and marched out of the room. “That was one time.”

Ushijima chuckled again but didn’t press the issue. Oikawa pressed his lips in a tight line as he slipped his hands into his pockets, his right hand grazing a little box. 

_Just one more win… please._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter of this one! But it won't be until the 4th week because of the prompt I'm using. Hope you're enjoying it so far! (*´∀`*)


	3. Proposal

To his own surprise, he wasn’t in any rush. A weird sort of calm had settled over him when he _had_ thought his hair would be falling out from the stress. Perhaps it was the physical exhaustion from playing a game earlier or the satisfied lull after their pleasurable romp in the shower. Either one of those reasons could be accurate, or perhaps it was both. 

It didn’t really matter to Oikawa as he stretched out on the sofa, draping his legs over Ushijima’s lap. They had made it in time to watch their favorite program and Ushijima had made it halfway through before his eyes began to drift shut. Oikawa split his time between watching the end of the show and watching him, giggling quietly at the way Ushijima’s head bobbed up and down. 

It wasn’t ideal that his boyfriend was falling asleep at such a moment, but Oikawa left him to himself. The poor guy earned it with the game he had played. Once the show had ended, the TV was completely forgotten as Oikawa shifted completely on his back, his head resting on his arm.

He staved off his own sleepiness as he gazed at Ushijima, picking out little details in the soft light from their end table lamp. His skin was tan from spending so much time on their little balcony, watering his many plants that made it look like a mini jungle. Oikawa smiled as he felt the little box in his pocket. Maybe soon they could afford a house with a yard, where Ushijima could have a real garden all to himself.

Oikawa frowned when he caught sight of a few stray hairs dotting the line of Ushijima’s jaw. As fastidious as his boyfriend could be about some things, he was terrible at shaving himself. They both preferred Oikawa to do it for him, enjoying both the accuracy with which Oikawa shaved and the warm intimacy of the moment. They hadn’t had enough time that morning, however, and Ushijima had to do the chore himself. Oikawa snorted, remembering how grumpy Ushijima had seemed about it, shaving with a deeply furrowed brow as he glared into the mirror.

Unable to resist any longer, Oikawa sat up and shuffled toward Ushijima until he was completely in his lap. Ushijima didn’t stir, acknowledging the change with only a low hum. Oikawa scrunched his nose and proceeded to trace Ushijima’s strong jaw with staccato kisses, the little stray hairs tickling his lips. He smirked in triumph as every kiss woke Ushijima up a little more, even if his boyfriend didn’t look very happy about it himself.

“Do you want to go to bed?” he asked sleepily and then opened his mouth wide, emitting a bear-like yawn in Oikawa’s face.

“Charming. Nah, I don’t want to go to bed yet. There’s something we need to talk about.”

Ushijima blinked at him. “Now?”

“Yes, now. It’s important, life-changing, and I require your full attention.”

“Tooru, it’s eleven. Why is this life-changing information coming right now when you had the whole day?”

“Because I didn’t want to hinder our game… or the sex.”

“Fine,” Ushijima sighed, wrapping his arms around Oikawa and straightening up against the sofa cushion. “You have my attention.”

“Ushijima Wakatoshi?”

“... Yes?”

“I don’t want to be your boyfriend anymore,” Oikawa announced haughtily with his nose in the air and folded his arms across his chest. Ushijima stared blankly at him and Oikawa felt slightly disappointed and wondered if he was too sleepy to get it. Then again, it was Ushijima who never indulged Oikawa with the reaction that he wanted.

“Is this about the other day?”

“What do you mean?”

“When I accidentally put my red shirt in with your whites? I promised you I would buy you some new ones.”

“No, it’s not about that, although I _would_ appreciate that.”

“Then what did I do?”

“You didn’t do anything.”

“Oh… did I forget something? I have several reminders on my phone about our anniversary.”

“Ugh! No, you’re fine. I’m not even mad.”

“I assumed you were not; you’re too happy.”

“I’m not happy!” Oikawa snapped.

Ushijima chuckled and reached up to stroke his thumb across Oikawa’s cheek. “You’re happy. Now, what are you planning?”

“Why would I be planning something?”

“First, you tell me you don’t want to be boyfriends with me, but you hardly look like someone breaking off a long-term relationship. Your cheeks are flushed, and your eyes are sparkling, which means you’re up to something. What is it, Tooru?”

“Ugh, you’re no fun!” Oikawa pouted, tugging Ushijima’s left hand around to his lap. For a minute, he didn’t pay any attention to Ushijima himself, just tracing his large, calloused fingers and stroking over the lines of his palm. “I really mean it, by the way. I don’t want us to be boyfriends anymore.”

“Then, what do you want to be?” Ushijima asked patiently. His tone was serious, and Oikawa smiled with satisfaction, knowing he’d finally gotten his attention. He kept hold of Ushijima’s hand as he met his gaze. 

“Well, a couple of things come to mind, but one kind of comes after the other. Like a butterfly!”

“A butterfly?”

“Yeah! First, they’re a pudgy little caterpillar, and then they go into the cocoon. You and I need to go into a cocoon where we get stressed with planning and bicker over little things. But it’ll be worth it knowing that when we get out of it, things will be as they should be.”

He paused, pressing his lips together to gauge Ushijima’s reaction. As usual, it was little more than a creased eyebrow.

“You want us to go into a cocoon?”

“A metaphorical cocoon, also known as… an engagement.”

Understanding dawned on Ushijima at last, his creased forehead smoothing out and his mouth opening in surprise. Oikawa laughed softly and lifted Ushijima’s hand to show him the golden band around his finger that he hadn’t noticed Oikawa slip on while he was talking.

“Engagement. Tooru, do you mean—?”

“Yes, it’s time you were my fiancé. No more of that boyfriend business; that shit’s for teenagers and people in their early twenties.” Oikawa paused to scoff and fling his hair back from his face. “Youth and their immature relationships.”

“Tooru… you’re twenty-five.”

“Exactly. Time to be a fiancé, and then a husband. And _you’ll_ be a husband. We’ll both be husbands together.”

Ushijima’s smile grew as he glanced from Oikawa to the ring and then back. Oikawa preened at the blossom of pink flooding his cheeks and the glassiness in his eyes.

“Hmm, husbands. That sounds nice… like butterflies.”

“Enough with the metaphor, Wakatoshi.”

“But you never got to that part.”

“It was inferred.”

“I liked it,” Ushijima murmured, leaning forward to kiss Oikawa’s forehead. “I accept your oddly worded and overly complicated proposal.”

“It wasn’t complicated, we’re sitting on the sofa in our pajamas! I used butterflies as a metaphor, _I_ would call that delightfully simple.”

“Yes, I have to admit that I always pictured you doing something over the top, even a bit dramatic.”

“Well, growing up, I had a lot of fun ideas on how I would propose. Now that I’m older and _you’re_ my partner, it just seemed silly. Just like waiting any longer to make you mine seemed silly.”

“That would be silly, wouldn’t it? Speaking of cocoons, I think perhaps it’s time for me to carry my bride to bed and tuck him in.”

Oikawa giggled as Ushijima slipped his arm underneath his legs and lifted them up from the sofa. “Mm, that does sound— _bride_?! What the hell, I’m the one who proposed!”

“So? There’s nothing wrong with a bride proposing to the groom.”

“That’s not the point. You’re a groom and I’m a groom, simple as that.”

“Alright, does my groom want to be carried to bed?”

“Yes, I’d love that. Thank you,” Oikawa said gleefully, wrapping his arms around Ushijima’s neck and giving his legs a playful kick. Ushijima chuckled softly and made his way around the sofa, pausing briefly to lean Oikawa down so he could reach the remote to turn off the tv and turn the lamp off as well.

“I’ll need to get you a ring as well.”

“I have some saved already, I’ll send them to you tomorrow.”

“I’m not surprised. Anything I’ll be in charge of?”

“Of course, I don’t know the first thing about flowers.”

Ushijima inhaled sharply and Oikawa tilted his head to see his face. He wasn’t staring at anything in particular but his eyes held a glimmer of excitement about whatever was on his mind. Oikawa pressed his lips together to keep from laughing; he imagined Ushijima was already planning the arrangements. That was fine; as long as he didn’t drop him on the way to the bedroom. 

“What about our names?” Ushijima finally said as he kicked the bedroom door shut behind them.

“What about them?”

“Isn’t it customary for one of us to change our surname to the other one’s? Which one of us will do it?”

Oikawa considered it carefully as Ushijima placed him gently onto the mattress. He shuffled further to his side of the bed, grimacing at how cold the sheets were. With a huff, he pulled the covers over him and snuggled deep into his makeshift cocoon. 

“Ushijima Tooru… it’s okay, I guess.”

“I think that sounds nice,” Ushijima added quietly. Oikawa peeked out from the covers to see Ushijima’s soft, contemplative smile as he set the alarm beside the bed. 

_Oh shit, that’s adorable. It would be a pity if I spoiled the moment._

Naturally, he couldn’t resist.

“Of course, I think Oikawa Wakatoshi really rolls off the tongue. I can call you Oikawaka!”

Oikawa burst out laughing when the fierce ace, representative of Japan, Ushijima Wakatoshi, pouted in his disappointment.

“It took you long enough to call me Ushijima, let alone Wakatoshi,” he grumbled as he whipped his t-shirt off with more force than necessary.

“I’m kidding! Come here, you big baby. We don’t have to decide anything right now, just that one day we _will_ be married. Okay?”

Ushijima grunted back. His frown melted, however, when Oikawa peeled back the covers and opened his arms. He quickly turned off the light, immersing them both in darkness. Oikawa had no indication of when he’d land on top of him, so he braced himself for the impact. Luckily, Ushijima was always gentler than he expects, his body settling against him like a thick, warm comforter. 

Oikawa smiled and wrapped his arms across Ushijima’s broad back. His eyes traced the shadows stretched across the ceiling as his mind flooded with ideas. They could get married back in Miyagi, something their parents would probably prefer. Then again, Tokyo would be fun, and all their friends would be able to attend. The idea of getting married in some far-off place occurred to him as well, just a few people with them that they were closest too. All the options seemed appealing, and he pictured with Ushijima in a different style suit for each one and looking devastatingly handsome in all of them.

“Tooru.”

Oikawa gasped blinked rapidly and realized Ushijima was staring into his face, his hands cradling his cheeks.

“Yes?”

“Turn your mind off. Now is the time for sleep.”

Oikawa relaxed and took a deep breath, settling deeper into the pillow. “Alright.”

“Good,” Ushijima said gently and pressed a kiss to Oikawa’s forehead. They shared a soft smile between them a secret expression they reserved only for private moments. Oikawa wanted to laugh, thinking back on how he used to crave victory over Ushijima. Now, he felt stronger than anyone in the world with the ultimate award in his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh my last contribution to Ushioi month! It's been fun, I love this ship so much and I'm happy to see it get some love. I hope you all enjoyed this fluff fest!

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will have smut! There will be a total of 3 chapters, and they're all relatively short (for me). I have some other submissions for Ushioi month as well but they're getting obnoxiously long, so hopefully I'll finish them on time, lol.


End file.
